


Gift wrapped

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, But Not Much, Emotional Manipulation, Lingerie, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux has dumped Mitaka and sends Ren to wipe some of his memories. Ren is horrified that Mitaka is willing to let him and asks him to remove more, and even implant the desire not to see Hux again.  Ren confronts Hux and tells him he’ll be alone from now on. However, Ren wants things back as they were and manipulates both Hux and Mitaka into meeting under circumstances he thinks will result in re-establishing their relationship.





	Gift wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list:  
> 25\. Boot worship | Suspension | Smiles/Laughter
> 
> There’s not much boot worship and it’s right at the end.

Ren shook his head in confusion.  
“Doph, you know what I am supposed to do with you and yet you are not resisting at all?”  
Mitaka closed his eyes. “Do it. There is no point. Arm... the _general_ told me it’s over. Please erase that memory and as many others of our encounters as you can, and leave me with a strong desire not to see him outside of duty.” He sighed, long and deep. “I suppose this way is easier. He won’t have to dump me all over again and I won’t want to see him. I should be grateful that he did not mention reassigning me to another ship or sending me out in a shuttle to take potshots at pirates.”  
“Banthashit!” Ren cursed a few more times, each expletive louder than the last. After a while Ren cooled and held Mitaka again. “He only asked me— He didn’t tell me— Shit. I am not going to erase any your recent memories but I need you to act as if this evening never happened and make excuses not to see him. Can you do that?”  
“Huh?” said Mitaka, frowning, but Ren only kissed his forehead and left.

 

Hux located Ren by his trail of destruction. He waited some distance away until the flash and buzz of Ren’s lightsaber halted, and the smell of molten metal and burned out electronics abated a little, cleared out by air scrubbers that whined at the unaccustomed workload. Ren whirled and his hand shot out. Hux felt himself propelled forwards by unseen forces, toes trailing on the floor.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO!” demanded Ren. Hux slapped at the forearm that supported the hand around his neck. Ren released him and Hux coughed.  
“I don’t have the faintest idea what you are talking about,” said Hux with a glare into Ren’s helmet. “I thought you were over such barbarism.”  
“You call ME barbaric?” Ren pushed Hux back a step or two physically. “I’m not the one who goaded my partner until he broke then dumped him! You knew he’d spy on you.”  
“He was never my partner, you fool,” said Hux with a sneer. “He knew that. If he was naïve enough to think we had something deeper then it was high time I ended it.”  
“I see.” Ren took a step away from Hux. “You are an even colder bastard than I thought. I hope you enjoy your own company, _general,_ because that’s all you’ll have from now on.”

Hux went back to his quarters, shaking his head as he went inside and changed the access codes. He called up staff lists and filtered by rank and age, noting the names and shift rotations of two or three who might replace Dopheld in his temporary affections. Lieutenant Mitaka, he corrected his thoughts. Formal from now on. Meanwhile Ren went back to see Mitaka but the lieutenant was not in his quarters. Focusing on Mitaka’s solid, ordered mind, Ren set off through the accommodation deck until he caught up.  
“Where are you going?” asked Ren, guessing at the answer.  
“That’s none of your business,” replied Mitaka.  
“Hmm,” Ren hummed quietly and caught Mitaka’s arm, slowing him and stopping, turning to look at his face. “Looking for someone to take your mind off tonight. I think... I think you do not want to see Colonel Neebah Sareen. She’s not your type.”  
“She said I was cute in a weird way.” Mitaka’s voice was faint, dreamlike.  
“But you don’t like her enough, Doph. You have to face her on the bridge every day. You don’t want to be awkward with her tomorrow. What if she turns you down?”  
“I want... No I don’t want to be with Neebah. She said I’m not a high enough rank for her. She might turn me down and make me feel worse.”

Ren steered Mitaka back to his suite and only released all control of his mind once he’d locked them both inside. Mitaka was livid. Ren smiled as Mitaka raged at him, sitting calmly, absorbing Mitaka’s anger as if it was sunlight on his skin. Mitaka ran out of energy eventually and Ren scooped him up, carried him into his bedroom and put him down on the bed. Mitaka sat up again and pushed Ren away.  
“Not tonight. Not ever, Kylo. It’s ruined.”  
“For us too?” Ren sighed. “Why? You can be with me and—“  
“No! Look,” said Mitaka, rubbing his face and yawning, “I’m equally pissed off with you for influencing my mind without permission and grateful that you stopped me from propositioning my colonel, but I can’t be with you any more.”  
“Why not! Doph—“  
“Because you remind me of HIM and I can’t stand it.” Mitaka walked to the door and Ren followed him out of the bedroom. “I can’t stand thinking that you might be with me then go to him.”  
“I won’t!” Ren grabbed Mitaka’s arm to stop him from reaching the exit. “I won’t. I told him it’s over between us too.”  
Mitaka spun around to face Ren and frowned into his concerned expression. “You didn’t have to do that for me,” he said quietly. “I know my place.”  
“I didn’t do it for you, you ass,” said Ren. “I did it because Armitage is being an arrogant prick right now and thinking about him makes my cock wither.”  
Mitaka laughed, just a snort really, then sighed. “I bet he’s replaced me by now. Some other officer will have the honour of servicing the general’s erection.”  
“He can try,” replied Ren with a grin. “But you might be surprised just how effective rumours can be. By this time tomorrow, no officer below the rank of Lieutenant General will respond to his advances for fear of being court-martialled as the result of an undercover operation to crack down on improper relationships on the Finalizer. And there are none of that rank on board. Besides,” Ren pulled Mitaka into a warm embrace and murmured in his ear, “he does love you. If you can’t forgive him for being an unstable shithead, you still have me. You deserve better.”  
This time Mitaka laughed with derision. “No,” he said, submitting to the affectionate gesture from Ren, “I will not forgive him, but I will get over him.”

Mitaka kissed Ren goodbye and returned to his own part of the ship. He went to the junior officers’ bar, where chatter of Ren’s rumour stilled for a second as he entered, and resumed as he ordered a drink. Another lieutenant joined him at the bar.  
“Hey, ‘Tak, Have you heard—“  
“I have nothing to say about rumours.”  
“But you _are_ safe, right?”  
“I am not engaged in any illicit relationships with officers above my rank, if that is what you mean.”  
“Oh. Well. I’m relieved to hear it.” The lieutenant slapped Mitaka’s shoulder. “Join us! Come and see the comm Yyulda just got _apparently_ from the general himself! Inviting him to _participate in a meeting of a delicate nature_ for sithsake. I mean, who’s going to fall for that!”  
Mitaka smiled. “Well,” he said as he walked over to the table where Yyulda had pulled up another stool, and sat down. “You can’t be too careful. Can I see?”  
Yyulda showed Mitaka the message and Mitaka laughed for real when he recognised one of Hux’s personal comm IDs at the top.

 

It took a few days for Hux to get over his fury. He’d heard the rumours, of course, and had reacted in the most professional way possible which meant that he had not reacted at all. Other than a round of private cursing at the lack of response to the few, carefully worded messages he’d sent, he was the embodiment of calm detachment. Kylo Ren, citing the need for physical training and meditation, was keeping his distance. Lieutenant Mitaka manned his console like an automaton and slipped off duty without a glance in his direction. Hux already knew that Kayfour, although an adequate protocol ‘droid, was not a good conversation partner, and Captain Phasma only entertained thoughts of sharing his power. So the general swallowed what remained of his pride and reached for the next datapad from the stack on his desk. But weapons upgrades and budget forecasts failed to entertain him enough and his thoughts slid back to deep brown eyes and soft lips that spouted the most delightful filth in a clipped, core-worlds accent while pale cheeks tinged pink under his gaze.

He jumped when his door opened and Ren walked in.  
“I thought I changed the access codes,” said Hux. “Get out.”  
“No.” Ren sat on Hux’s sofa and leaned forwards to remove his helmet. He smirked. “Have you replaced Doph yet?”  
“Thanks to a rumour, no. It was you who started it, I assume?” Hux paused to see Ren’s brief nod. “Yes. I thought it had your stink about it. Well, you did me a favour actually. Productivity is up four percent in the last six days and our budget for, ah, certain medical supplies is projected to last longer than expected. I wonder just how many happy couples you broke up just to cockblock me, Kylo. Very mature of you.”  
“Everyone thinks it’s you. And here you are on your rest evening. Working. Alone.” Ren set his helmet on the seat beside him. “Let me know when you’re ready to admit that you miss Dopheld and I will end the rumour in a way that works in your favour with him.”  
“Fine. I miss his hot, tight hole.” Hux glared at Ren. “Is that enough or do you want me to say that I also miss having my balls hit his chin when he lets me fuck his mouth?”

Ren slouched back and stretched. “You can admit it to me, Armitage. Your arrogant posturing is getting dull.” He clasped his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the low table in front of the sofa. “You miss Dopheld. Not just the sex, you _liked_ him.”  
“Indeed. _Liked,_ past tense. Before he spied on us.”  
“I remember you didn’t seem to mind at the time,” said Ren with a leer. “You were quite enthusiastic about having him join in.”  
“In the heat of the moment I overlooked the fact that I had clearly instructed him to put ideas of whatever you and I did together from his mind.” Hux scowled at Ren. “Get out.”  
“So what you are saying is, in essence,” Ren said as he sat forward and lifted his helmet, “that you called everything off because Dopheld didn’t do as he was told that one time.”  
“Not _everything,”_ said Hux with a sigh. “I ended my involvement with Doph. Not with you.”  
“Ah.” Ren stood up. “You insisted on knowing what was going on between Doph and me, and I hid nothing from you. I was always aware of what you and Doph were doing together without me. Why didn’t you allow the same consideration to Doph?”  
Hux stood up so fast his chair almost tipped. He pointed at the door and yelled, “Get OUT!”  
Ren paused at the door and looked back at Hux. He smiled although Hux wouldn’t see it. “You know,” he said, “there is an advantage in having no official rank. Dopheld Mitaka is such uncomplicated company and I can have him exclusively now. We played a round of _dirty talk_ and he won when he said—”  
“SHUT UP AND GET OUT!”

Ren waited in the corridor after closing the door and laughed at the sound of a heavy object thumping into the durasteel panel behind him.

It took three more days for Hux to contact Mitaka, and on Ren’s advice Mitaka replied that he was busy. _Come to my quarters, Doph,_ Ren had said when Mitaka reported that Hux had been in contact. _He won’t look for you there and I have a gift for you._ Mitaka stood in Ren’s quarters and grinned.  
“Are you sure this gift isn’t really for you?” He held up the crimson gemweb-and-lace garments. “I will certainly feel gift-wrapped when I put these on.”  
Ren blew him a kiss. “Maybe it’s for us both. Go change.”  
Mitaka took the garments through to Ren’s bedroom, saw the footwear laid out for him on the bed and laughed. When he heard the laugh, Ren thumbed his comlink.

Hux looked at the message with accompanying holo on his datapad and closed his eyes. He was stronger than this. He was above petty jealousies. He did not fall for dark-haired, filthy-mouthed lieutenants.  
He got up and left his quarters.

Mitaka emerged, leaning on the door frame, and Ren whistled a long, low note. “You look even hotter than I imagined. Come here.”  
Ren stood up as Mitaka swayed towards him. In his seven-inch stiletto heels boosted by platform soles, Mitaka appeared considerably taller than Ren, who was barefoot. Ren bit his lip and angled his eyes upwards.  
“Fuck!” he almost breathed the word. “You are _glorious.”_  
“Really? If I’d known I would have depilated. Armitage— Never mind.” Mitaka smiled and stroked Ren’s hair, falling easily into his role. He walked around the room slowly, hoping that the effect would be louche rather than a show of how unsteady he felt in his thigh length, shiny red leather boots. He stopped and checked that Ren was watching him. The heels made him stick his arse out and curve his spine in a way that Ren obviously found alluring, although Mitaka was not sure he could keep upright for too long. Lace and sparkling gemweb barely covered his backside, and his cock strained at the pouch designed to enhance his size in front. A sheer top completed the outfit, held up by straps that slipped and revealed one nipple or the other depending on how he stood.

Mitaka transferred his weight carefully to his right foot, pivoted to face Ren and rested his hand on his bare hip for a second. He slipped his hand under his sheer top and stroked his stomach.  
“Like what you see?”  
“huuuuunngh!”  
“Use words, sweetheart.”  
“Yes!”  
Mitaka suppressed a giggle. “Would you like to touch?”  
“Ohfuckyes.”  
“Well then,” said Mitaka, taking three careful steps forward. “You may get on your knees and touch my right boot.”  
Ren did as he was told, stroking cool leather with warm hands. A sound behind Mitaka startled him and he wobbled forwards, saved by Ren’s hand firm on his hip. Hux cleared his throat. “Um,” Hux looked down. “And may I, ah, have the left?”  
“General!” Mitaka looked at Ren, who shrugged. Mitaka chewed his lip for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath. “Do you have anything to say first?”  
Hux appeared to be stuck for words.  
“No?” asked Mitaka, cocking a hip at him. “Well. You’re obviously here to see Ren. I should go.”  
“No!” Hux stepped forwards and held out a hand. “I’m... sorry.”  
Mitaka looked down at Ren again. Ren shrugged again. Mitaka narrowed his eyes and his brow wrinkled.  
“Did you set this up?”  
Behind him, Hux almost exploded. “Of COURSE he set this up! Doph, he’s been taunting me ever since... since that night. Rubbing my face in it that I ruined everything and you hate me for it. He’s made it quite clear that he wants you for himself and DAMNIT you deserve more than this unstable shithead!”  
Ren shrugged at Mitaka again and winked. Mitaka flashed him a grin.  
“Funny thing is, general, Kylo said almost exactly the same thing about you once. So you both say I deserve better, and I agree. I won’t be your plaything after this.” He gestured at Hux and Hux walked over, sank to his knees and wrapped both hands around the leather covering Mitaka’s left ankle. Mitaka smiled. “After I’m done with you both I am going to set some _rules.”_


End file.
